Second Chances?
by fanwriter9093
Summary: A multi-part Fuinn story, where Finn and Quinn attempt to have a second chance at love and life.


**Chapter 1**

_A Chance Encounter_

The door to the choir room slowly opened, "That's was really nice," Finn turned around slowly, he'd thought he was alone.

It was during the middle of the afternoon after all.

He'd needed a little time to himself, this month had been rough. Mr. Schue had taken too letting him skip Spanish, so he could have some time alone with his thoughts.

_Had it already been a month?_

A month since his word had come crumbling down around him.

One moment he's at the top of the William McKinley social ladder. The next, his girlfriend is pregnant, he's in the least popular club in the school (Probably the world.), he's being chased after by a well-meaning, but frankly way to high strung brunette, turns out that pregnant girlfriend cheated on him, and with his best friend no less, on top of all that the baby's not his, and turns out he fell for one of the stupidest excuses for getting pregnant ever.

_It'd been a hell of a month._

He'd been singing, one of the few things that still made him happy, it was nice to have something to help work through his emotions. Singing really helped, and it didn't hurt that he wasn't too bad at it either, if he thought so himself.

Finn finished turning around, the one person, the one person that he was torn between never wanting to see again and wanting to run up and kiss, stood in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have… I'm sorry, I….," Quinn began to turn to walk away.

"How are you?" The words had escaped Finn's lips without him even thinking about them.

Quinn stopped. "I'm… _We're_ doing ok." She turned back to look at him. Finn looked down at her shoes.

"That's… that's good." _Why was he so nervous?_

Quinn stood framed in the doorway in her maternity clothes, _he thought that was what they where called anyway._ They looked to him like a regular shirt and track pants, he hadn't seen Quinn out of her Cheerios uniform in a long while. _She looked pretty to him._

"So… shouldn't you be in class or something?" Finn asked. He tried to make it sound natural but couldn't tell if it came across as angry or _may be a little sad?_

Nevertheless, Quinn winced; "Um... I… I just needed a moment… I wasn't feeling well, the baby… its kind of has a mind of its own sometimes.

"Oh… yeah… right, I'd think Little Drizzle would be as strong-willed as her mother."

A small smile flashed across Quinn's face, but it disappeared just as quickly.

"Sorry old habits, I guess." Finn scratching the back of his head, not knowing what else to say.

_Mmmph,_ the baby kicked hard, and Quinn doubled over.

Finn rushed over, not sure what to do.

"It's ok. It's ok." Quinn grimaced before straightening up.

Finn took a good look at her. She was the same Quinn the one he'd fallen for, but there where things that we're different. Most obvious the baby bump, it was noticeable now, she was probably about four or five months along, but that wasn't what concerned him.

Her eyes, those emerald orbs, the ones that had burned bright with fire and pride, we're dull, bags where clearly under them, Quinn seemed exhausted.

Here sit down, he pulled Mr. Schue's desk chair over and helped her to sit down.

"Finn I fine, really I'm fine." Quinn began quickly reassuring him.

"The baby does that sometimes… usually only when I'm talking to her," Quinn said, looking down at her stomach.

Finn pulled up one the classroom chairs next to her and sat down.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get someone?" "The school nurse, maybe?"

"No, no I… I just need a minute," Quinn tried to give him a reassuring smile.

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say.

"Where are you staying now?" Finn asked.

Quinn shifted uncomfortably in the chair. She breathed slowly, not wanting to look at him staring off at a spot on the far wall instead.

"A few places… after I left your place, I went and stayed at Ms. Pillsbury's for a week, then Santana's for another week…" Quinn paused and took a sharp breath, "and now I'm at Puck's."

"Oh…" Finn responded, sounding hurt.

"I'm sure he and his family are taking good care of you and Driz… the baby," Finn corrected himself.

"Um… yeah they're great," Quinn replied half-heartedly.

Finn took another opportunity to look her up and down.

Besides her tired-looking eyes, he noticed other small things; Quinn's clothes were less than immaculate, there were scuffs on her shoes, wrinkles in her shirt, it was a long shirt too for the warn Lima, Ohio summer this year.

Finn continued to look at her, this wasn't the same Quinn he had come to know and at one time love.

This Quinn had been broken at bit by the world.

Finn would never consider himself the brightest or the one that pays attention to things, but he knew when someone was and wasn't taking care of themselves.

"Where do they have you sleeping?" Finn wasn't sure he wanted an answer to this question, but he had been over enough times to Puck's to know how small the place was, so he was wondering where the family had found room for the extra mother to be.

He steeled himself for the answer.

Quinn took a moment to gather her thoughts. She wasn't sure if or how she should answer this question.

Deciding that after having lied to Finn for so long, the best thing to do was tell the truth.

"Umm… On the couch, Puck did offer his bed with…. Conditions." Quinn quickly looked away again.

Readying herself, she tried to turn back and fake a smile and laugh.

"They have good food.

Though I've started having cravings, it's crazy what this little one wants to eat. They don't really like having to go and get anything extra though….

Like yesterday we were craving a hamburger," Quinn paused, looking at Finn.

She could see him tensing up and his fists clenching.

Quinn wasn't sure why? She figured it was because he was angry that she was acting like her old self-absorbed self, someone he probably hated and really, who could blame him? What she did to Finn was _horrible. Absolutely, unforgivably horrible._

"You know, I think I'm feeling better, I think… I think I'll head back to class now."

"Um, thanks, Finn."

Quinn slowly got up and began walking towards the door.

Finn stared at her retreating form for what felt like an eternity before he spoke; "So… hamburgers, I could go for one, how about you?"


End file.
